Mirajane Strauss
Summary Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) is a former S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is the older sister of Elfman and Lisanna. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | '''Possibly 7-B''' Name: Mirajane Strauss Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: '''Human, Mage '''Power and Abilities: Super strength, Speed, Durability, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, etc Attack Potency: '''At least '''Town level+ with Soul Extinction | Possibly City level+ '''with Satan Soul: Halphas and Satan Soul: Sitri '''Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as Erza) Lifting Strength: High Striking Strength: High Durability: '''At least Town level+ |''' Possibly''' City level+ with Satan Soul: Halphas and Satan Soul: Sitri '''Range: Several hundred meters Stamina: Very High Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Fairly high '''Weakness: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Take Over' (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā):' Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru). '-Demon Superiority: Due to the nature of Mirajane's Take Over, she has the ability to control Demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. Whilst having control over the tentacle demons, Mirajane was able to cause them to simultaneously explode. '-Macro' (命令, マクロ Makuro):' Unable to fully take over an Etherious, Mirajane took over Sayla's Curse, allowing her absolute control over something, from inanimate objects to even people. She uses this to command Elfman to come to where she and Lisanna are. '-Satan Soul: * Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru):''' Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Mirajane, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. However, after her 3-month training in X791, she was shown to be able employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Erza commented on being one of her strongest) twice and her Satan Soul twice within the span of a few hours or even less, without any signs of fatigue. In order to utilize her Satan Soul form, Mirajane's body possesses the same Demon Particles found in the bodies of Tartarus' artificial Demons, resulting in an immunity to any physical alterations and a unique means of recovery. * '''Immense Strength: When employing her demonic powers, Mirajane's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches. When her fist clashed with Freed’s own demonic form, a powerful shock-wave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them. She was also able to block a punch from Elfman while he was in Full-Body Take Over with one hand and break through Kamika's God of ProtectionShield with one punch. * Flight: In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. * Enhanced Durability: This form increases Mirajane's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle. * Enhanced Speed: While in this form, Mirajane's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his own wings, and a large distance between them, before he could react. During her fight with Azuma, she could similarly deliver a powerful kick into his stomach before he had the chance to react. Additionally, she was able to escape the root and explosion of his Chain Burst without taking any damage. * Poison Resistance: Mirajane's resistance against poison increases while in this form, where she could even inhale poison gas while calling it a "treat”. '-Satan Soul: Halphas' (ハルファス Harufasu):''' A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the Demon Halphas. This spell is so powerful that Mirajane was able to destroy an entire city effortlessly, and as such, Makarov Dreyar has forbidden her from using the spell. While using this spell, Mirajane grows horns made of long sky blue scales, extending backwards to a pointed edge, the horn's scales also extend to form a pattern on her face. Her ears, hidden behind her horns, become pointed upwards reminiscent of that of fictional elves. She gains similar scale-like covering on her forearms and hands as well as on her legs and she grows a large, sky blue, stocky and seemingly aquatic tail. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning replaced by a light and dark blue, striped, one-piece suit with pointed shoulder-pads, revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back; exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. This Satan Soul form also permanently dons two sky-blue wings composed of numerous spiky scales that are always pointing upwards. * '''Cosmic Beam: Mirajane charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. She is also able to cause pink-colored Magic projectiles to rain down at the target, powerful enough to damage and destroy the surrounding area. (Unnamed) * Flight: In this form the user is capable of flight. * Immense Speed: While in this form, the user's speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of Satan Soul and an enhanced Racer. * Enhanced Durability: While employing this form, Mirajane's durability has increased tremendously, to the point that she can withstand multiple physical attacks from Racer and then continue fighting. * Immense Strength: When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease. While using this form, Mirajane Strauss was able to block a punch from her own Satan Soul form, that was being used by Mary Hughes, with one hand. '-Satan Soul: Sitri' (シュトリ Shutori):''' This is, to the best of Erza Scarlet's knowledge, Mirajane's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced by a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which corsets her waist and a black cape. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair. She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs. She is surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to. * '''Flames: While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets. * Immense Speed: While in such form, Mirajane was able to quickly attack and defeat Jenny without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. * Immense Strength: While employing this form, Mirajane's strength increases to such a point that she can easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap with one arm. * Flight: While using Sitri, Mirajane has the ability to fly, most likely by using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort. * Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō):''' Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. Using the magic as her game-changer in most of her fights. She was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. * '''Darkness Stream: Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. '-Soul Extinction:' Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. This spell was strong enough to defeat Freed, who no longer had his Dark Écriture: Darkness and Dark Écriture: Wings spells active after its blast. This spell is unnamed in the manga, but it was given a name in the anime. There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Mirajane's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast. '-Evil Explosion' (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon):' Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm. When fired, it is fired from Mirajane's hand. The receding explosion is devastating. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's Tree Shield. However, he himself received little to no damage. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime. '-Demon Blast: A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target. (Unnamed) '-Satanic Blast:' The user raises her hand above her head and starts charging Darkness Magic in the form of a sphere that grows larger as it charges. The user then aims her hand at the target, sending a large blast at the target that then becomes a huge pillar of Darkness Magic covering the entire area. (Unnamed) '-Dark Deflect:' Focusing the incoming attack on her eye, Mirajane redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. (Unnamed) '-Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō):' Through the use of the immense Magic Power, Mirajane was shown capable of freely manipulating the surrounding water. '-Evil Explosion (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon):' Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, with her arms, and then starts rotating, sending the water flying towards her foe in a powerful whirlpool. This spell, which remains unnamed in the manga, was given a name in the anime. '-Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō):' Mirajane has the ability to utilize lightning-based attacks while in Satan Soul. '-Evil Spark: A melee spell in which Mirajane extends both of her hands to touch the opponent, subsequently channeling electricity through them. '-Transformation' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō):' Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature front ponytail and her womanly eyelashes. '-Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. -'Dream Knock:' Mirajane creates bubble-like bullets and sends them rushing towards her opponent(s). Upon contact, her opponent is put to sleep. '-Keen Intellect:' Despite her seemingly absent-minded personality, Mirajane has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. She was able to understand how the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II's spell, Abyss Break, worked after observing it for just a short moment. '-Enhanced Endurance:' Despite being out of battle for over two years, Mirajane has been shown to be very resilient. After employing her exhausting Satan Soul to battle Elfman and Evergreen during the first phase of the S-Class Trial, Mirajane was able to use it again and keep it active during her fight with Azuma. After her 3-month training, she was shown to employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Erza commented on being her strongest form) twice and her Satan Soul once within the span of a few hours or even less, without anysign of fatigue at all. '-Enhanced Reflexes:' Mirajane possesses remarkable reflexes,agility and reaction in the face of danger. She was able to escape Azuma's Chain Burst while bound before the spell could damage her. She was also shown to be able to deflect extremely fast projectiles with Dark Deflect, and block speed-based attacks from Azuma and Satan Soul. She was also shown to be able to "body check" Racer off of Christina before the latter could dodge her and assault the ship further. '-Enhanced Durability:' Mirajane has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to be hit by Azuma's explosions and still remain active to continue the battle. Despite being battle worn from facing Elfman and Evergreen and then going on to face Azuma, Mirajane was able to survive after taking the brunt of Azuma's 180-Second Time Bomb for her sister, Lisanna, although she was knocked unconscious. During her fight with Kamika, Mirajane was able to withstand consecutive spells of Paper Magic, receiving absolutely no injury from fire, ice, lightning, and even poison; commenting that Kamika's lightning paper was nothing compared to Laxus Dreyar's attacks. Furthermore, Mirajane is able to withstand a barrage of physical attacks from one of Tartarus' strongest members, Sayla , and was still able to muster the energy required to apply Take Over to the demon. '-Enhanced Strength:' In her younger years, Mirajane was shown capable of easily breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand placed vertically, even without the aid of Satan Soul. '-Enhanced Speed:' Without the aid of Satan Soul Mirajane was able to appear behind and surprise a monologuing Azuma with a charged punch which released a little bit of magical power. '-Immense Magic Power:' As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. When she first activated Satan Soul after two years of dormancy, her Magic Power completely destroyed the ground around her in a wide area. It is also great enough for Mirajane to lift and manipulate an entire river, something which Freed, an S-Class candidate, found incredulous. When exerted it is purple in color. Azuma also commented that he felt a great amount of Magic Power from her. '-Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Mirajane has proven herself proficient in close combat with the aid of Satan Soul, employing such style as her main form of offense. She was shown capable of clashing with Azuma with extremely fast and accurate strikes, matching him evenly despite the latter’s use of his explosions alongside hand-to-hand combat. Key: Soul Extinction | Satan Souls Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: